


Thursdays Aren't So Bad

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, kagehina day, tired volleyball gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: If you were to ask Hinata what he thought about Thursday practices, he would probably shudder at the thought, partially in fear and partially in anticipation-- the harder the practices the more the improvement, right? Either way, Thursdays were set aside in his mind as the especially painful practices, the ones for conditioning.In which  Hinata learns that Thursday practices are always better with Kageyama by his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Thursdays Aren't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Kagehina day (9/10), I figured this should probably stop sitting in my drafts, so enjoy!

If you were to ask Hinata what he thought about Thursday practices, he would probably shudder at the thought, partially in fear and partially in anticipation-- the harder the practices the more the improvement, right? Either way, Thursdays were set aside in his mind as the especially painful practices, the ones for conditioning. Lap after lap and dive after dive, with the coach yelling at them to keep going no matter how tired they were or how short their breaths were coming.

Hinata reached out a shaky arm to balance himself on Kageyama while the latter pressed the button for the fifth floor in the elevator. Normally the two would make a game of racing up the stairs, with the loser having to clean the bathroom for the next three days, but after tonight’s practice, they could barely make the walk from the train to their apartment complex. The taller boy swatted Hinata’s hand away and huffed a breath indignantly.

“You’re on dinner duty tonight,” he reminded the redhead. Hinata groaned and reached for Kageyama again, this time reaching to tangle their fingers.

“Yama, if you’ve ever cared about me, you won’t make me do it,” Hinata pouted, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. Kageyama squinted at the numbers flashing on the elevator for a beat of silence, waiting until there was a cheerful ding and the number lit “5” before answering.

“If you’re really that tired, we can order take out,” he conceded, pulling Hinata out of the elevator and straightening his back as if determined to ignore his shaky legs. Hinata broke into a knowing smile: there wasn’t much Kageyama could deny him in the face of his puppy dog eyes.

“Pork curry?” the shorter asked as the two made their way down the hallway to their door, reaching into this gym bag for the key. Kageyama glanced at him, blowing his bangs out of his eyes in a seemingly contemplative manner while waiting for the key to be fished out.

“Pork curry.” Kageyama confirmed, watching as Hinata placed his key in the lock and twisted, then fling open the door with a sigh of relief.

“Did we run over tonight?” Hinata asked, noticing the clock was closer to nine than eight thirty. Kageyama set down his bag and stretched his arms over his head, eyes closing at the peak of his stretch and mouth opening in a sharp exhale. Hinata averted his eyes from where Kageyama’s shirt rode up and bent to tuck his key back into its pocket in his gym bag.

“I think the coach wanted to make up for practice getting cut short yesterday,” the dark haired boy stated, and Hinata remembered the call their coach had gotten about his son being sick, followed by the decision to send all his players home early so he could go take his son to the doctor. 

“Hm,” Hinata agreed, turning his eyes back towards his boyfriend as the taller boy nudged his shoes off one by one.

“I’ll shower, you place the order?” Kageyama suggested. Hinata nodded, leaning up for a light kiss as Kageyama passed him on the way to the shower, letting his fingers linger on Kageyama’s arms for a beat, before pulling them back and letting him continue on his way. 

Hinata then reached into his bag for his phone and, already having the number memorized after countless evenings of being too tired to cook, began to dial. There was something soothing about being here, right now, in a living room with mismatched furniture and tacky decorations and a hole in the wall from when Nishinoya and Asahi visited, and Nishinoya jumped at Asahi with too much excitement. It wasn’t perfect, Hinata knew that as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone ask him what he would be interested in tonight, but it was his and Kageyama’s, and that was all he needed. The redhead ran a finger over a picture frame of him and Kageyama as he spoke into his phone, smiling softly at the way Kageyama is staggered under his weight in the picture, his face a mixture of surprised and disgruntled while Hinata’s eyes a screwed shut with laughter, leaning almost fully on his taller boyfriend. 

After hanging up, Hinata picked up the picture, holding it a little closer to his face to see the details: the sunlight glinting off of their hair, the volleyball in the background, a tuft of Yamaguchi’s hair in the bottom right corner as he ran to get out of the camera’s shot. 

“Hey,” Kageyama interrupted his thoughts, hair sopping wet and towel in hands, peering curiously at the frame that Hinata was holding, before realizing what it was.

“That was fast,” Hinata blinked at him, setting down the picture frame. Kageyama shrugged one shoulder and perched on the arm of their ugly brown couch.

“Your turn,” He said, ruffling his soaking hair with his towel. Hinata smiled, pushing Kageyama off of the armrest and onto the couch as he rushed past him on the way to the bathroom.

“Not fair, I didn’t see you coming!” Kageyama protested, but didn’t chase him, choosing to lay back on the couch instead with his arms and legs akimbo.

The hot water felt heavenly on Hinata’s sore muscles, and he took the time to rub out some of the knots in his calves and thighs, sighing heavily as he thought about how much they were going to hurt tomorrow morning. No matter how much he thought he rubbed out the soreness, it always got back to him when he moved to get out of bed. Always.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called from the living room as Hinata stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair flopping around his face.

“Yeah?” Hinata responded. He quickly pulled on the clean shorts and t-shirt he brought into the bathroom with him. The shirt was a soft, worn-out blue, and he’s not sure when it shifted from Kageyama’s side of the closet to his, but he’s glad it did. He tucked his nose into the hem of the shirt, taking in the smell, while waiting for his boyfriend to reply.

“Did you want to watch our plays from last weekend’s game? Coach sent me the video. I was thinking that we could definitely use the improvement.” Kageyama’s voice got closer, then faded again as he walked past the bathroom and to their bedroom, presumably to grab his phone for the video.

“Yama,” Hinata opened the bathroom door and stepped out, “We won last weekend.”

“I mean, yeah, but--” Kageyama cut himself off and blinked down at Hinata, his cheeks going red. Hinata tilted his head and squinted up at his boyfriend, bringing his towel to his chest defensively.

“What? What is it?” The shorter demanded, taking a confrontational step forward.

“Nothing,” Kageyama breathed, averting his eyes from Hinata’s aggressive gaze and putting one hand to the back of his neck in an almost nervous fashion.

“You wanna fight?” Hinata demanded. He wasn’t completely serious of course, but if Kageyama wanted a throwdown, he’d get one.

“No it’s just… you’re wearing my shirt,” Kageyama said the last part more quietly, his eyes glued firmly to the wall to avoid looking at Hinata.

“Kageyama,” Hinata took another step forward, fisting his hand in Kageyama’s shirt and tilting his head up to catch blue eyes in his amber gaze. “We’ve been dating for six years.”

Kageyama finally made eye contact, his long lashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly in succession. “That doesn’t make you any less stunning.”

Hinata opened his mouth, then shut it again, cheeks coloring while Kageyama watched him fondly. “Shut up, Yama. You’re not allowed to compliment me after exhausting practices, you know my brain overheats. Are you trying to kill me?” Hinata huffed, pulling away from his taller boyfriend.

“Oh, as if you casually wearing my clothes doesn’t completely make me short-circuit,” Kageyama retorted, wrapping his fingers around Hinata’s wrist to tug him into a hug. 

“It’s not my fault your shirt was on my side of the closet, what else was I supposed to do?” Hinata protested, but relaxed into Kageyama’s embrace, breathing in the strawberry scented soap they both shared. Kageyama preferred the smell of rosewood, but he honestly should have known better than to send Hinata shopping by himself-- the shorter of the two always goes for strawberry scented things.

“You could have chosen another shirt,” Kageyama murmured into the top of Hinata’s head, giving his red-haired boyfriend a squeeze before releasing him again and giving him a crooked smile.

“Don’t you go telling me what I can and can’t wear Bakeyama,” Hinata shook his wet hair at his boyfriend before bringing his towel up to his head to try and dry it off before dinner.

“You play dirty,” Kageyama hummed, pulling the towel from Hinata’s hands and taking it upon himself to towel dry the red curls.

“You love it,” Hinata replied, relaxing into Kageyama’s hands and closing his eyes. There was something stupidly domestic about having someone else dry your hair, and Hinata couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that slipped past his lips.

“I love you.” Kageyama corrected, pulling the towel back and flicking Hinata’s freckled nose. A knock sounded at the door, and Kageyama handed the towel back to Hinata, brushing past him on the way to the door.

“Hey,” Hinata held fast to Kageyama’s fingers, lacing them with his own. “I love you too.”

Kageyama pulled their interwoven fingers up to his mouth for a gentle kiss before pulling back in the direction of the door. “I know.”

Hinata smiled. Maybe Thursdays weren’t all that bad.


End file.
